Sailor Screwing
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Warning: Pure smut in this story. It also contains lots of Futanari, and small amounts of Loli. So if you are offended by either, DO NOT READ. You were warned. In this story, Queen Beryl has captured the scouts and has decided that it's time to make them her slaves by clouding their minds with lust! Co-written with Element-Overlord and maybe some others.
1. Chapter 1

Sailor screwing

chapter 1

Hey people. This story is different than my usual thing, but that doesn't mean I've changed, I'm merely trying out something different and seeing how it turns out, so don't go flaming me the moment you see what it contains. If you flame me even after seeing the tags and deciding you don't' like them, than that's all you. If you like it, cool, if not, then that's cool too.

Also, the extra two females happen to come from this doujin. SUBMISSION-SUPER MOON, which can be found on fakku. Read it, and you'll know which two.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We currently find ourselves in the dark castle that belonged to one dark entity. Queen Beryl. Right now she was smiling at the sight of her. There was a line of circular platforms where one could fit a person. And each one did. The line of these restraining posts had one sailor scout cuffed at the wrists and ankles with each one in an 'X' formation.

"Finally! I have captured all the sailor scouts!" Beryl laughed as the scouts glared at her.

"Let us go Queen Beryl!" shouted Jupiter pulling at her binds.

No chance Sailor Scouts! This time I'll make sure you pay for opposing me!" Grinned Beryl.

"Oh yeah? How?" asked Venus with a positive attitude. They had beaten her time and time again, so they would make it out of this.

Beryl just smirked as she felt several presences arrive, "Oh, you'll see soon enough..."

Now the sailor scouts were beginning to feel weird and hot as they blushed and shifted uncomfortable.

"W-what's going on?" Asked Sailor Mars. 

"Oh? You must be feeling the effects of the potion you drank." replied Queen Beryl.

"P-Potion?" remarked Jupiter who felt warm in the area between her legs.

"Yes. You see I thought of a better way to deal with you scouts. I'm going to make you all obedient little servants to me. And the first step, is by making you all go crazy with lust." grinned Beryl.

"Like we'll ever submit to you!" Spat Uranus as she tried to break free, but failed.

"Don't strain yourselves. You'll need all the energy for the best part." Queen Beryl stood up and surprised all of them by reaching down to her groin and began to rub it. Queen Beryl began to feel warm from it and rubbed her own breast at the same time. She looked down and grinned when a small bulge began to appear behind her dress.

"W-what is that?!" A blushing Sailor Moon asked.

Queen Beryl smiled at their shocked faces and stood tall and proud with a twitching bulge under her dress. She parted it and let an enormous cock spring forth. It looked to be about 9 to 10 inches long.

The scouts were all shocked, especially Hotaru and Chibiusa.

Queen Beryl decided it was time for the fun to start. She grabbed a chain that lead behind her throne and pulled on it, yanking the nude female out from behind it, who stunned all the scouts.

"QUEEN SERENITY?!" Shouted all the sailors in pure shock as said queen looked at them with a shocked look and a blush on her face.

"S-sailor Scouts...but how?!"

"Don't worry about how they got here, but worry more about what you're suppose to be doing." Queen Beryl held her cock in front of Queen Serenity, whose eyes seemed to glaze over at the sight of it.

"Cock..." muttered the queen as she began to gently lick the underside of the enormous appendage like she had done it before.

All the scouts' minds crashed down upon seeing something they never thought would happen.

Beryl meanwhile just moaned in approval as Serenity continued to suck her.

"That's a good slave. Now then, you keep that up, while your scouts enjoy the feeling of lust." Queen Beryl snapped her fingers as a large group of female youma came walking into the room.

"W-what is going on?!" Asked a panicked Mercury.

"I've managed to bring back some faces you might remember. And they're begging for revenge." grinned Queen Beryl.

Each one of the youma happened to be a youma that the scouts had destroyed. Only this time, each one seemed to sport a noticeable bulge in their clothes.

"D-don't tell me that th-hey-" Sailor Saturn tried to say but froze up with a blush.

"Indeed little sailor, each of these youma have a dick as well!" Cackled Beryl before she came in Serenity's mouth!

Serenity's mouth was overflown with semen and began to lick and swallow as much of it as she could.

"Stop this!" yelled Sailor Moon.

"Don't worry. We'll make you feel good~!" came the voice from the Aquamarine leader of the DD girls as a large bulge twitched in her clothing. "Once we're done with you all, you won't be able to get enough."

"Now there youmas, don't begin yet~!" Said Beryl as the youmas stopped and the sailors looked surprised. "Instead of fucking them all at once, we should go one on one so that they can fall in despair!"

"HAI, BERYL-SAMA!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Well people, hopefully some of you enjoyed it enough to accept what I'm about to ask. Let us know which scout you want to see screwed first. And just a heads up, each scout will be screwed by two youma at once. And yes, Hotaru and Chibiusa included even though they are young, but this is purely smut and made for the enjoyment of perverts. Nothing wrong with that, just mentioning it. So, if you want to see your favorite scout screwed first, send it in the review.


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor screwing

chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Beryl smirked before pointing at Sailor Moon, "Let's start with the leader of the sailor scouts!"

"M-me?!" Usagi froze up.

"Yes, and I know just the ones for you." Queen Beryl snapped her fingers and two youma stepped forward. They were the Aquamarine colored leader of the DD girls, and the other was Minotauron. "Make sure she learns her place."

"Hai Beryl-sama!" called the two youmas walking over to Sailor moon.

"H-hey?! What are you doing?!" Moon blushed as both youmas began to touch her body erotically.

"Teaching you a lesson, bitch!" Replied Minotauron.

Moon tried to struggle, but her restraints kept her place while they touched her breasts and ran their hands down her legs.

"Now, let's see what you have." whispered the Aquamarine DD girl as she pulled Moon's top down to reveal her breasts.

Usagi gasped as her D-cup breasts were shown. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

"Wow, you're suppose to be their leader, yet you have these huge udders!" Minotauron grabbed hold of them and began to roughly knead them with a grin on her face.

Usagi could barely say anything as her body was getting more and more hot.

She looked down and saw the Aquamarine DD girl trail down her leg with her tongue and put her head near her panty covered pussy.

"N-not there!" Usagi tried to say, but screamed when tge Aquamarine DD girl licked her pussy.

The leader of the DD girls moved her panties aside and smiled at the arousal she was giving off before diving right back in. Usagi moaned from her sensitive pussy and was silenced by Minotauron capturing her in a kiss where her kiss overpowered Usagi's.

"Be quiet and start enjoying it." demanded Minotauron who began to suck on Usagi's breasts without mercy.

'I...can't believe this...it's...too hot!' Usagi mentally moaned!

It was too much for her an she orgasmed right on the DD girls face. The DD girl licked up as much juice as she could and stood up with a smirk.

"Here, taste yourself." she cooed in Usagi's ear before kissing her and forcing some of her juices into her mouth.

Usagi could barely fight back and tasted herself and felt even hotter.

The Aquamarine DD girl pulled back with a smirk. "Now, for the fun part." She reached down and moved her blue clothing covering her pussy aside and began to rub her pussy. Minotauron parted her fur and began to do the same thing.

Usagi was confused before it hit her! 'D-don't tell me that they al-'

And indeed! Both youma girls had futa dicks around Beryl's size!

"Now then, let's get you comfy." the Aquamarine DD girl snapped her fingers, and the platform restraining Usagi turned sideways and lowered to the ground. Usagi was confused, until she saw Minotauron's dick right in front of her mouth.

"Start sucking, or I'll force it in!" threatened Minotauron who went ahead and began to lick at her pussy with hunger. Usagi didn't get a chance to take a deep breath when Minotauron's dick was shoved down her throat.

"Aww, so I'll have the remaining hole then~!" Grinned the Aquamarine DD girl before licking Usagi's asshole and letting Minotauron suck her off.

Usagi managed to breath through her nose and tensed up at feeling the other youma licking her asshole. 'Not there!' she thought in dismay.

The Aquamarine DD girl wiped some of Usagi's juices on her cock and rubbed it near her backdoor. "Here. I. GO!" She pushed her dick straight into Moon's asshole, causing her to moan around Minotauron's cock, causing her to moan in pleasure.

"Damn! What a tight asshole you have!" Moaned the Aquamarine DD girl as she continued fucking Usagi. 

Usagi felt like she going crazy from how warm her body was. She began to struggle a little, which happened to send Minotauron over the edge.

"Swallow my cum!" shouted the youma as she slammed her cock deep into Usagi's throat and began to shoot her sperm straight down her throat.

And THAT made the Aquamarine DD girl cum inside Usagi's asshole with a shout of "I'M CUMMING!", which made Usagi came as well and cover Minotauron's face with cum!

Both youmas turned to see Usagi close to unconsciousness, and knew how to finish her. Her restraints unlocked and let the two youmas hold her up by her legs while Minotauron aimed her cock at Usagi's filled ass and the Aquamarine DD girl rubbed her cock against her pussy lips.

"Now then, have both tastes." Both youmas slammed her down on their cocks and began to thrust up into her.

"Damn, even with her ass full, she's still tight." groaned Minotauron.

"Not only that, but her pussy is a high quality one!" Moaned the Aquamarine DD girl as she kept thrusting.

Meanwhile, Usagi's mind was blank from the double fucking she was getting.

'So good...it feels...so good!' she thought in bliss.

The Aquamarine DD girl smirked at seeing Sailor Moon's face. She had her tongue dangling out with her eyes closed to rolling to the back of her head.

"My, someone loves this. Wouldn't you agree?" asked the Aquamarine DD girl to Minotauron who was also roughly grabbing her breasts while still fucking her ass.

"It seems she finally gave in..." Grinned the youma as they felt closer to cumming!

"You want to know the best part about our sperm? When it's shot directly into the womb, you're mind will be stuck in a world of ecstasy." whispered the DD girl speeding up her thrusts even more. "Now, who will you serve for the rest of your days?"

"I...w-will..." Usagi gagged out lost in pleasure.

"And you'll get pregnant as well!" Minotauron smirked.

"P-please..." moaned Usagi.

"Oh, we'll fill you up, but first you need to answer this question. Do you swear to serve Queen Beryl for eternity and follow all her orders. If not, we might just stop." smirked the Aquamarine DD girl.

"A-ALRIGHT! I'LL SWEAR LOYALTY TO QUEEN BERYL! NOW PLEASE CUM, I NEED YOUR CUM!" Usagi yelled.

Both youmas smiled at the leader losing her mind, and pushed in as far as they could and cried out as their sperm shot straight into Usagi's ass and her pussy.

Usagi cried out the loudest as she felt both ends be filled to the brim and had a fucked silly face on.

They layed her down on the floor where the rest of the scouts saw her gaping ass and pussy and saw the sperm drip out.

Beryl smirked as she gazed at the scouts and asked, "Well darlings, who's next~!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Now people, if you want a certain scout to be fucked, use their names. And if you have several, put who you want most at the beginning, then it goes across from there. And just so you know, that means you can pick from any of the sailor scouts that have yet to be fucked. Which means the ones from the show, minus Moon. Any questions, pm me.


	3. Chapter 3

Sailor screwing

chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now then, who's next?" grinned Queen Beryl looking at the sailor scouts.

Beryl then looked at Chibiusa and smirked.

"You, young one, shall be next." grinned the queen.

Chibiusa flinched upon hearing that.

"Taiyan, U-Estern, you two can discipline her." grinned the queen.

"Yes my queen!" The two youmas nodded as they advanced upon her.

Chibi's slab began to transform into a similar table as Sailor Moon's, leaving her defenseless against the two youma.

"D-don't you dare-" Tried in vain to say Chibiusa.

U-Estern grinned and leaned down before capturing the small scout's lips with her own and began to quiet her through a kiss.

The other youma then proceeded to lick and tease Chibiusa's pussy.

Chibiusa could feel her body getting warm as U-Estern wrapped her tongue around the young scout's and Taiyan licked the outside of her panties while also rubbing them with two of her fingers.

'So...hot...' she thought.

U-Estern pulled back and smiled at the flush face on Chibiusa's face.

"I think she's liking it." smiled the youma.

"N-no-" The young sailor tried to deny the pleasure she felt, but the blush on her face ruined that statement.

"Aw~! How cute." smiled Taiyan who pressed her lips against Chibiusa's while U-Estern pulled her panties aside and began to pump two of her fingers into her tiny snatch.

"But you won't continue acting like that soon~" The other demon said.

Chibiusa was feeling increasingly warm than she had hoped and found herself moaning out loud as her pussy tightened around U-Estern's fingers as her orgasm hit her and splashed all over the youma's fingers.

"C-CUMMING!" Declared the sailor.

U-Estern smiled as she brought her fingers to her lips and licked them clean of the young scout's juices.

"Delicious~" She purred out.

Chibiusa was panting as she tried to catch her breath. U-Estern climbed onto the slab and began to rub her pussy while her face began to flush with arousal. Taiyan followed and used both her hands to rub her pussy.

Chibiusa could only moan at the heavenly feeling that she was getting from the youmas.

Both of them moaned as their clitoris grew until they had pulsating cocks above their pussies.

Chibiusa's eyes widened considerably as she looked at the penises before her.

"Now, let's see how your chest feels." grinned U-Estern licking her lips as she stuck her dick under her shirt and began to rub it against her nipples.

"No no, U-Estern. You got it wrong..." Taiyan said before sucking Chibi's breasts. "It's like this!"

"Aaah!" moaned Chibiusa as Taiyan sucked and licked on her small breasts and began to feel the tip of U-Estern's cock in her mouth.

"Now then Chibi-chan, please like it." Moaned the youma.

Chibiusa found her mouth pushed open as U-Estern slid her enormous cock into her small mouth as Taiyan stood to her right and stunned her by duplicating into two Taiyans instead.

"Oh~! How tight~!" U-Estern moaned happily.

The warmth and moist tight hole that was Chibiusa's mouth was mind blowing to the youma who began to face fuck the young scout while the two Taiyans grabbed her two hands and began to make her move them up and down on their cocks.

The Taiyans grinned as they put their fingers in Chiba's pussy and began to rub all around inside the small snatch.

Chibiusa moaned around U-Estern's dick, causing the youma to thrust faster.

"Ah! I'm already close!" moaned the youma.

"Same here!" Both Taiyans agreed as they felt like coming.

Chibiusa's eyes widened as she felt U-Esterns dick push deeper into her mouth and begin to fill it with sperm. The Taiyans moaned as their sperm flew out and landed over Chibiusa's small frame.

'So...much...cum...' Thought the small sailor as her mind was going blank.

"Don't give up yet. We're just getting started." grinned U-Estern getting off the slab as the two Taiyans unhooked the young sailor and held her legs open, exposing her tiny snatch.

'Wha...?' Chibiusa thought before feeling something near her pussy.

"Let's have her ride my dick." grinned U-Estern as she laid on the the floor with her dick standing at attention. The two Taiyans began to lower the scout onto said dick.

"W-ai..." Tried to say Chibiusa, but it came as a moan because how hot she felt.

But soon she tried to hold in a scream of pain as the enormous dick easily penetrated her hymen, causing her blood to drip down.

"SOOOOOO TIGHT!" U-Estern moaned.

Chibiusa opened her mouth to let a small moan out, but one of the Taiyans picked that chance to slide their cock into her mouth.

The remaining Taiyan grinned as she began to push her dick into her ass.

"Aah~! I can barely fit!" cried out the second Taiyan.

"MMMMFGH?!" Moaned Chibi as her mouth was sucking the first Taiyan's dick.

She felt stuffed everywhere. Her pussy and ass were clamped around the two dicks while her mouth was wrapped around the tip of the third dick. Each of her holes were shown no mercy as the youma held her and pounded away into her.

'It's...too...much...' She thought as she felt like she could die.

"Fuck! Take my load you tiny slut!" groaned U-Estern slamming up into Chibiusa's pussy as the second Taiyan slammed as far as she could into her ass. The first Taiyan moaned as she was basically face fucking the tiny scout.

Soon the youmas felt like cumming from Chibi's tight holes.

"I'm gonna cum!" cried U-Estern as she and the second Taiyan sped up their thrusts and slammed into Chibiusa and began to fill her pussy and asshole with sperm.

The first Taiyan slammed her dick down Chibiusa's throat and cried out as she came straight down the scout's mouth. "Drink my sperm slut!"

"MMPPHGH?!" Chibi couldn't do anything other than drink all the semen she was being given into her three holes.

Once all the youma felt spent, they lifted Chibiusa up while pulling out of all her holes, showing all the semen in her gaping pussy and anus as it dripped down onto the ground.

Chibiusa couldn't think on anything other than sex after the mind blowing experience she just had.

"Fu fu fu, I still have one more load for you." grinned U-Estern holding her hard dick out to the young scout with the two Taiyans joining.

"So do we as well~!" They said.

Chibiusa's eyes were glazed over with lust as she eagerly got on her feet and began to suck on U-Estern's dick with joy while rubbing the two Taiyans at the same time.

"He he he he, it seems she gave in..." U-Estern grinned.

The two Taiyans nodded as Chibiusa rotated from one youma cock to the other. All the while the other scouts could only watch.

Soon all three youma came on Chibi Usa's face, covering her with cum.


	4. Chapter 4

Sailor screwing

chapter 4

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now, let's move on." grinned Beryl turning to the rest of the sailor scouts. She looked around before chuckling at the sight of a certain blue haired sailor. "Let's see how the brains of the scouts handles the torture of lust." grinned the queen.

That caused Ami to flinch uncomfortably after seeing what happened to some of her friends.

Queen Beryl snapped her fingers as the Green DD Girl and Toden walked from the crowd.

"This is going to be fun~!" Chuckled Green DD girl as Toden nodded with a smirk.

Ami gulped in fear, but felt her body tingle as the two youma walked over.

"Fu fu fu fu, she must be feeling aroused by now~!" Giggled Toden.

"With something like this on her, she must be begging for it." grinned the Green DD Girl trailing a finger up Ami's chest.

"Yeah, I wonder how many people of both gender and ages thought about doing all sort of perverted stuff to you and turning you into their plaything~!" Mock questioned Toden as she briefly looked at the readers.

"Now, let's take a peak." the DD Girl whispered the last part in Ami's ear with a seductive undertone.

"N-no, p-please..." Tried to say Ami with a red face.

The DD Girl trailed her hands across Ami's stomach before slipping them under her blouse.

'N-no! Help!' Was all that the poor girl could think.

"My, someone has quite the chest." purred the Green DD Girl reaching Ami's chest before giving them a squeeze.

"And also quite rear~!" Purred Todon upon touching the mentioned ass.

Ami tensed up and couldn't push the youma away as they rubbed and squeezed her chest and ass.

"S-Stoooop..." She managed to moan with a blush on her face.

"I don't think so." grinned Toden before she shot out the whip from her wrist and used it to hold Ami's legs open.

"E-EEEEEEEEK!" Ami gasped with a blush on her face.

"Much better." purred the Green DD Girl taking a closer look at the wet spot on Ami's panties.

"See? It's obvious you're liking this!" Toden accused.

Ami shook her head no, but the spot on her panties seemed to get wetter with both youma grinning.

"My my, a pervert in denial? That's not good at all!" Mock reprimanded the DD girl.

"I-It's not truUUUUEEEE!" she gasped as the DD girl began to lightly rub her fingers against the pink folds.

"Stop lying to yourself dear." Stated Todon as she continued to do so. Toden got closer and began to grope and knead Ami's breasts while the Green DD Girl pulled Ami's panties to the side to see her glistening pussy.

Ami meanwhile could only moan in embarrassment and shame at the situation she was in.

The DD Girl leaned in and began lightly licking at Ami's pussy.

Toden then proceed to suckered on her right breast while playing with the left one.

Ami threw her head back and tried desperately to stifle any moans. That caused the youmas to chuckle amused.

"How cute." grinned the DD Girl before she started pushing a finger in Ami's pussy.

Ami then gasped out loud before being kissed by Toden. Ami gasped as Toden didn't give her time to prepare and slipped her tongue into the scout's mouth. Now Ami was forced in a losing battle against the youma's tongue.

'I need to regain control.' she thought. But sadly for her, that wouldn't be possible...

The DD Girl began to pump her finger faster in Ami's pussy while Toden started pinching her hard nipples.

Now Ami was moaning loudly, not being able to hid the pleasure.

"She likes it." grinned Toden.

"Indeed." Chuckled the DD girl before pinching Ami's clit.

"AAAAHH!" Ami cried out feeling her body shake as her juices sprayed out onto the DD Girl's finger.

"Mmmm~! Tasty~!" Moaned the DD girl as she picked the cum off her fingers.

"I think it's time to give her the real treat." grinned Toden.

"W-What treat?!" Ami asked nervous.

"The same fucking you friends had." whispered Toden in her ear.

That made Ami freeze up as she stared at the grown up penis from the youma.

"Which hole do you want?" the Green DD Girl asked Toden.

"Her cute little ass~!"

The Green DD Girl stepped back as Toden rubbed her stiff cock while ripping Ami's panties aside before gripping her hips.

"P-please don't!" Begged Ami in a last futile effort to make them stop.

"Nope." grinned the youma before she started pushing forward with the tip entering Ami's ass.

"I was willing to go after my partner was done with ya..." the DD girl said before putting her penis at Ami's pussy, "But if you insist, I'll just do you the same time as her!"

Ami didn't have time to say anything before moaning out as the DD Girl pushed into her unattended pussy. Which was followed shortly by Toden, who pierced her ass as well!

"AAAAHHHH!" Ami cried out feeling both her holes stuffed. "So...big..." She barely managed to gasp from the shock.

"So tight!" groaned Toden with a grin.

"And full~!" Chuckled the DD girl.

Ami bit her lip as the two youmas pulled back before slamming back inside her. That made her scream even higher than before as the youma's keep piercing her at once continuously.

"Fuck! This bitch's ass is just begging me to fuck it." grinned Toden pumping her cock in and out of Ami's ass.

"You think that?! Then you should look at this greedy pussy!" Laughed the DD girl before sucking Ami's right breast.

Ami threw her head back and moaned as both holes were sending tremors through her body. "So...full...g-going to...break!" Gasped Ami as she was being overloaded with pleasure.

"Aw, don't worry. We'll make sure to fill your holes with our sperm." grinned the Green DD Girl.

"Just enough to get you pregnant~!" Chuckled Toden.

Ami's eyes widened and she gasped as both began to go deeper than before with grins.

"W-whammmmph!" Whatever Ami would have said was silenced by a kiss from the DD girl.

The DD Girl's tongue wrapped around and licked all around Ami's mouth. Ami moaned in the kiss as she soon lost and allowed the youma's tongue to explore her mouth.

The DD Girl grinned at feeling Ami not put up a fight and started ramming her cock deeper into her pussy. She soon managed to hit her womb, making Ami scream even more.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you take all of my sperm." she grinned.

"Me too~!" Sang Toden.

Ami's eyes glazed over as the two youma started going faster as they felt their limits reaching an end.

"Gonna cum...soon..." Grunted DD girl.

"Let's make sure she takes every drop." grunted Toden.

"Yeah!" the DD girl laughed as they quickly came inside Ami, making her almost pass out shock of being filled.

She moaned out at feeling her pussy and ass widen from the amount of sperm shot into her. "So...full..." She muttered as she felt her womb being filled to the brim.

The DD Girl and Toden pulled out and grinned at seeing their cum spill out from Mercury's ass and pussy. "How cute~!" They both said at once.

"So...hot..." panted Ami.

"Fu fu fu fu, what should we do now?" Mock asked Toden amused.

"I say she should clean our cocks." grinned the DD Girl.

"Great idea!"

The slab Ami was shackled to tilted till her head was near their cum covered cocks. She could only look at them shyly, not believing that those things had been in here few seconds ago.

"Start licking." ordered the Green DD Girl.

Ami did as told, not caring about making any resistance anymore. She stuck her tongue out and began licking the cum off the side of the DD Girl's cock.

"Ahhh~! Nice!" Moaned the DD girl in pleasure.

"Don't forget me slut." spoke Toden rubbing the tip against Ami's cheek.

Ami nodded shyly before sucking both dicks at turns.

Both youma grinned as Ami sucked and licked both dicks without a care in the world.

"Girl, she's good~!" Toden said happily.

"I can't wait till she gets pregnant."

"Yeah, just imagine how she would look like~!"

"She'll be popping out our kids for the rest of her life." cackled the DD Girl.

"And who knows, maybe they'll join in the fun as well!" cackled back Toden.

Ami kept licking the sides of their cocks before they twitched and started cumming, only this time on Ami's face.

"Ahhh~! That's more like it." Moaned the DD girl.


	5. Chapter 5

Sailor screwing

chapter 5

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let's keep this ball rolling." Beryl said pointing her finger along the remaining scouts, "Let's see... Eeni Meeni Mini...You!" her finger landed on Sailor Neptune.

Michiru face pales at the finger pointed at her. "M-me?" she stutters at Beryl.

Beryl just nodded and snapped her fingers before Castor and Pollux walked forward with grins.

"Wait... Please wait.." she said with hesitation in her tone.

"Nope, Not waiting." Castor said as she reached and moved away Michiru's top, showing her breast and hard nipples.

"You...leave her alone!" shouted Haruka with a blush on her face as her body wasn't cooling down.

"You want us to stop? But your face is so red." Pollux said with a smirk at her.

Michiru tried to move her head away as Castor grabbed her breasts and started kneading them.

"Wait, you wanted to do it instead? You wanted to ravish her body first?" Pollux asked Haruka trailing her hand along Michiru's flushed skin.

"If...it means keeping you away from her..." relented Haruka who didn't want to see her girlfriend get taken by those demons.

"Well too bad, we're first." Pollux said reaching Michru's ass. "But if you two behave, maybe the queen would consider a two way for you two, well Beryl?" She asked.

"If she wants to indulge in lust with her little friend, then I'll allow it." she grinned snapping her fingers as Black Widow and Peropero walked over towards Haruka with grins.

Haruka blushes as the two move next to her as Black widow holds her while Peropero undid the bindings.

"Let's play." whispered Black Widow trailing her tongue around Haruka's earlobe.

Haruka shivered at the cold tongue and then Black Widow started nibbling her ear. Soon the bindings are undone and the two carried her to Michiru.

Said scout was moaning louder as Castor was licking her nipples while Pollux rubbed her inner thighs.

As the second scout was approaching, Castor asked, "What position should we allow them in?.

"She can watch her girlfriend bounce on our dicks." suggested Pollux licking Michiru's neck.

"Suit yourself, you choose which hole you like." Castor said.

"I'll take her ass." grinned the youma reaching down and rubbing the scout's ass.

"That leaves me with her pussy." Castor lifts her up to her form, their breast squeezing each other.

Michiru found her lips claimed by Castor and moaned at feeling Pollux squeeze her ass without restraint.

Haruka gritted her teeth and was getting frustrated that she couldn't do anything. But then she felt a hand groping her ass, and turn to see it was Black Widow.

"Oh don't worry, we'll take care of you." grinned the youma before Haruka gasped at feeling Peropero grab her breasts.

"All you need to do is moan and shiver in pleasure and swim in the pleasure." she said as she rubs her nipples and licked around them.

Haruko tried to ignore the heat in her lower abdomen and moaned at feeling Peropero bite down on one of her nipples.

Her body still started to shiver and juices started to leak out of her pussy.

"Someone likes this." grinned Peropero as she kept kneading one of the breasts while rubbing the wet panties.

Black Widow pinches the other breast while sucking on her greedily.

Haruka was having a hard time standing and saw Michiru moan as Castor pushed her panties aside and was lapping at her folds.

Castor places her fingers to Michiru's folds and pushed two of them inside.

Michiru gasped and jumped at feeling Pollux push a finger into her ass.

"Too cute." The two said as Castor takes a nipple in her mouth while Pollux nibbles on her ear.

"S-Stop~!" moaned Michiru who felt her pussy get even more wet.

"If you give us a reason why, we might." Castor said. Michiru panted and couldn't form a response as she felt Pollux slip another finger up her ass. "Thought so." Castor licks her neck before moving to her mouth in a kiss.

Michiru felt her body relaxing while she tensed up at feeling something warm and thick prodding at her ass. She stutters, "Wait, it won't fit in me." she started out, but her body was twitching in lust.

"I'll make it fit." grinned Pollux as she grabbed Michiru's hips and pushed forward.

"Hah!..Ahh!" she groans out as the tip pushes past her sphincter.

"So tight!" hissed Pollux who kept going into the anus.

She couldn't help but moan into Castor's mouth, who went back in after saying her words.

Haruka tried running over and hitting the youma, but moaned as Peropero was licking at her covered pussy.

"Ah ah ah, Black Widow, make sure you keep your grip on her." She told her.

"Gladly." grinned the youma tightening her grip on Michiru while her own cock rubbed against her covered ass.

She moans and shivers at the feeling of her cock rubbing.

"Push her head down." ordered Peropero standing up with her cock standing up.

Black Widow nods and proceeded to push Haruka's head downward.

Haruka gritted her teeth and her eyes widened at seeing the colossal girth in her face. Not having many options, she opens her mouth and awaited the inevitable.

Peropero waited no time and grabbed Haruka's head before pushing the tip inside her mouth.

Haruka gagged at the size of the length as it slowly enters.

"Mmm, nice and tight!" hissed the youma at feeling the hot and tight mouth.

As Peropero thrust in her mouth, Black Widow lines her cock to her pussy. "Let's see how your first cock will be." whispered the youma before pushing forward.

Haruka moans out around Peropero's cock from the penetration, her body shuddering.

Meanwhile Michiru was groaning as Pollux had her fully sheathed in the scout's ass while Castor held her legs open and rubbing her tip against the folds.

"I wonder how hot your pussy is?" when she said that she pushes her tip past her folds and into Michiru's pussy.

Michiru let out a louder moan as she felt Castor's dick push in without holding back. She feels the two youma's pushing their breast from both her front and her back as they both thrust in and out at the same time.

'So hot!' she thought in surprise as she never imagined this is what two real cocks felt. The closest thing she had felt were dildos or strap-ons she and Haruka used. Her body shudders intensely as she got out a loud moan in pleasure as she unintentionally wrap her arms around one of them.

"Ooh, I think she got tighter." grunted Black Widow who slowly moved back in and out of Haruka's snatch with Peropero still using the scout's head to pleasure her dock.

Peropero smiled as she feels Haruka's tongue licking around, "Well this one's tongue is gifted, I'm impressed." she moves a bit faster in her mouth.

Both scouts started moaning at the youma's fucking and even started getting into it. Haruka by sucking on Peropero's cock faster while Michiru tried rocking her hips between Castor and Pollux. Both their faces were beet red as the pleasure was too much and the scouts climax at the same time.

"I'm gonna cum right in your tight ass." grunted Black Widow going faster inside Haruka's backdoor.

Haruka purrs in pleasure as she pushes back to her thrust.

"Damn, this bitch really needed a cock." grunted Castor at feeling how much tighter Michiru's pussy became. "I'm almost ready to give it to you." Castor said getting close to her limit.

"I wanna hear her beg for it." grinned Pollux while squeezing Michiru's breasts without breaking her rhythm.

"B-beg for it?" she repeated through pants.

"Let's hear you beg for our cum. Loud for your precious girlfriend to hear it." mocked Pollux.

Michiru's lips whimpered as she opens her mouth, "I need your seed inside of me. Please cum!"

"Louder. Let all your friends hear your shameless cries." grinned Castor slowing her thrusts.

"Please cum inside my slutty holes!" she exclaimed.

Haruka couldn't believe she was hearing this and saw both youma grin before going faster.

Michiru couldn't take it and cried out as she climaxed again.

Castor and Pollux slammed inside her before cumming. Both her ass and pussy were filled with their cum as Michiru held on tightly.

"Don't' forget about us." grunted Peropero who felt her limit coming.

Soon both Black Widow and Peropero came in the respective mouth and ass.

Haruka gagged at feeling Peropero's cum shoot down her throat. She coughs as they both slide out of her, the other two sliding out of Michiru as well.

Michiru had a glazed expression on her face as both her holes dripped with semen.

"I say she can hang out with her little friend now right?" Castor asked.

"I think her friend should clean up this mess." grinned Pollux regarding the amount of semen.

Castor looks at the other two for their cooperation. "Sounds good to me." grinned Black Widow who slid out and watched her sperm leak out of Haruka's ass.

Peropero picks Haruka up and brought her over to Michiru. "Now clean her up." ordered Peropero holding Haruka's head in front of Michiru's leaking pussy.

She blushes as she does what she is told.

Michiru moaned at feeling Haruka's tongue lap at her folds.

As the youma's watch, Black widow realized no one ever cummed in Haruka's pussy. "Who takes her cherry?" the youma asked.

Peropero looks at her. "You had her ass, I'll take her pussy this time." She walked over and grinned at seeing Haruka's vulnerable ass in the air. She lined her cock to Haruka's pussy and plunged right in.

Haruka gasped and found her head held right up in Michiru's pussy by said scout.

"Don't think about it. Just keep licking." Peropero said.

Haruka couldn't object even if she wanted to as her body was going along with the lustful feeling inside her.

Michiru moaned out as she rubs her breast with both of her hands.

Haruka lapped at the overflowing semen with gusto as Peropero kept thrusting inside her pussy.

The other three were masturbating at the show that's going on.

"My, for such an enemy against us, you're pussy is giving in easy." grinned Peropero.

Haruka couldn't respond back as her face was full of Michiru's pussy.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" cried Michiru.

Haruka can taste the mixed seed from the spewing pussy as Peropero goes faster.

Peropero moans as she gets closer to her limit. "I'm about to blow."

Hearing that made Haruka thrust against the youma in need of her cum.

After a few more times, she cries out and spills her seed into Haruka's pussy.

Haruka moaned as Michiru's juices covered her face. Haruka's eyes glazed in lust as she moans in pleasure of having her pussy filled.

Haruka looks up to Michiru, lust in her eyes as she moves to her. She didn't hesitate to claim her lips while the other three youma cried out as their sperm shot out and covered the two scouts.

"That's quite a show the two put up." Queen Beryl said with a smile. "And we still have a way to go."


	6. Chapter 6

Sailor screwing

chapter 6

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Queen Beryl smiles as she turns her head towards the other sailor scouts. "Hmm, which one looks ready?" she grinned. She scanned the area until one of them stuck out of the rest.

"You." she grinned.

Makoto shivers at the finger being pointed at her. This time Nekonelle and Falion walked forward with feral grins.

"You two can have fun with her." the queen tells them. They smiled and move towards her.

"I've been itching to sink my claws into you." growled Felion.

"Don't... even.." she said shakily from the the lust drug affecting her.

"Too late." Nekonelle brought her claws out and shredded Makoto's uniform.

"Eek!" she gasped and instinctively tried to cover her breasts, but her bindings prevented her from doing so.

"Wow, she might have the biggest racks out of all of them." grinned Felion who didn't wait before gripping them.

Makoto struggles against the pleasure as she tries to fight back against the binds.

"Naughty naughty." Nekonelle moved her claws down to Makato's snatch and lightly ran a claw against the slit.

"We got ourselves a fighter." Felion said with a grin. "I like when they play hard."

Makoto couldn't believe that they're enjoying her struggle.

Felion leaned down and used her rough tongue against one of the nipples.

"Ahh!" the bounded sailor gasp out as the tongue made her shudder.

"How soft are they?"

Felion then places her hands on Makoto's breast and started squeezing them. "Hmm, not bad. Tell me, are they softer than your friends?" grinned Felion to Makoto without stopping.

She bit her lip and kept her mouth shut, not intending to answer.

"Talk, or I get rougher." growled Felion as she kneaded them harder with her claws digging into the flesh.

She winces a bit before opening her mouth. "I say it's around the biggest."

"Do you love having them fondled like this?"

"N-No way! I would never..."

"She does." purred Nekonelle seeing her claws get slightly wet.

Makoto blushes as she heard that.

"Aw, does someone feel embarrassed?" mocked Felion.

Makoto blushes even redder as she nods without realizing.

"Good." growled Felion.

Nekonelle then notices Makoto's ass. "Felion, which is more softer? Her breast or her ass?" she asked.

"I don't know. Let's find out." she grinned before grabbing Makoto's ass.

She gasped at the grab as it was kneaded and groped.

"Hmm, I'd say her ass."

She blushes even redder at the embarrassment of being explored like this.

Nekonelle grinned as her skirt lifted up to reveal her throbbing cock.

Makoto blushes at the sight of it and turned to see that Felion's is out as well.

"Let's see how you like being ravished by a pair of beasts." growled Felion as the shackles around Makoto's ankles as Felion gripped her hips and spread her legs with her dick in front of her snatch.

Makoto shivers as she prepares herself for the inevitable penetration.

Felion started moving forward and growled at feeling the snug feeling around the tip of her cock.

Makoto moans out as the tip of the cock spreads her slit open.

Nekonelle took this chance and slides her cock into Makoto's mouth.

"Mmm, nice and wet." purred Nekonelle.

Makoto coughs a bit from the size of the shaft, but moans around it as Felion pushes more into her pussy.

"Getting tighter." growled the youma pushing deeper into Makoto's pussy.

Said sailor was trembling in their grasp as the pleasure was getting to her body.

Felion kept going before slamming in the rest of her cock, causing Makoto to moan out loud from the sudden move.

Nekonelle moves her mouth all the way on her cock, and the two move her back and forth, sharing her body.

"Fuck! She's really wet." grinned Felion bringing her cock back and forth in the sailor's pussy.

"If you think that's good, try out her mouth if you got the stamina." Nekonelle moans out.

Makoto kept moaning and arched her back at feeling Nekonelle grab her breasts.

"Aw what's this. The tough sailor moaning? Is she enjoying this?" Nekonelle asked cutely.

"I think she wants more."

Nekonelle smiles as she starts squeezing them.

Makoto moaned louder as her mind was slowly going blank with each thrust in her mouth and pussy.

The two smile as they increase the pacing, wanting her to moan louder.

"Come on sailor slut. Moan as much as you want." growled Felion.

At this point, she was too much in the pleasure as she moans out loudly.

"Fuck!" I'm cumming!" grunted Nekonelle going faster. With that, she groans as she spews her seed down the sailor's throat.

Felion let out a growl before her seed coated Makoto's pussy.

Makoto moans out loud as she climaxed at last, the fluids mixing with each other.

Both feline youma kept filling her with their sperm before slowly pulling out. Makoto pants in fatigue from being used by the two.

"Swallow it all." growled Nekonelle.

Makoto nods and gulped down the rest of the seed in her mouth.

"Hey Nekonelle. We better make sure she gets pregnant." grinned Felion.

"Okay then." Nekonelle smiles as she lifts Makoto up in her arms for her. "My friend needs you to be pregnant. How do you feel about that?"

"Go...ahead..." panted out Makoto in a moan.

Nekonelle smiles as she says to her partner. "She's all ready for you~."

Felion grinned before slamming right back into Makoto's filled pussy.

She moans out loudly as she grips the cock in her pussy.

"Then again, two is better than one." grinned Nekonelle prodding the tip of her cock near Makoto's pussy.

Makoto moans from the feeling as she tries to grind back to her cock.

Nekonelle gritted her teeth before stuffing her cock into Makoto's snug pussy as it grinded up against Felion's.

Makoto moans from the full feeling as they thrust in and out back to back.

"Fuck! Now this is snug!" grunted Felion going harder.

"Just the way I like it." Nekonelle said as she goes faster inside.

Makoto let her tongue hang out as Nekonelle nipped at her neck. She wrap her arms around Felion as she moans in pleasure as she holds on.

"Tell us where you want our sperm." growled Felion.

She has tears in her eyes as she moans out, "I want it... in my pussy."

"Louder." grinned Nekonelle.

"I want your seed in my pussy." she said louder.

"Louder."

"Cum inside my pussy!" she yells out.

Both youma grinned before slamming inside and filling her pussy.

She moans in complete bliss as she holds on to the youma as she rides out her own orgasm. Makoto's eyes are glazed with lust as she shudders from the pleasurable feeling.

Both pulled out as their sperm leaked out without restraint.

She smiles as she nuzzles Felion's cheek.

"Maybe she can be our own personal fuck pet." grinned Felion nibbling on Makoto's ear.

"I sure hope so." Nekonelle said nuzzling Makoto's neck.

"You can play with your pet later. We still have the rest of the scouts." grinned Beryl turning to them.


	7. Chapter 7

Sailor screwing

chapter 7

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's seems that we've reached the halfway point my pets." Queen Beryl calls to the remaining sailors.

Minako, Rei, Setsuna, and Hotaru all grimaced while trying to come up with a plan, but at this point their bodies were too willing to the heat in their bodies from the aphrodisiac and watching their fellow scouts break in front of them.

'I wonder who will be picked next?' Minako thought to herself, hoping to be next. Her usual personality to look out for any cute guys and the potions effect were actually making her eager to be picked.

"Now, who will have the honors for the next fun?" The queen asked looking over the remaining scouts. She idly noticed Sailor Venus' face looking more flushed and could tell she was going to be amusing.

"Yes, you'll be the next one." she spoke pointing at Minako.

"I'm next?" Minako asked, her body shivering in anticipation.

"Yes. Now prepare yourself, as these will be the last moments with your rational thinking." smirked the queen as the Purple DD Girl and Undohkai walked over to the scout.

The Purple DD Girl didn't waste time and started fondling Minako's breast while Undohkai went straight to squeezing the sailor's ass.

"This one was begging for it." grinned the DD Girl noticing Minako's erect nipples before pinching them through the blouse.

"Seems to me that this one's actually wants to surround herself in pleasure." Undohkai moved so she's near Minako's left ear. "Is this true?" she purrs.

Minako felt her conscious want to deny it, but moaned as the DD Girl tugged on her nipples.

"Y...Yesss." she said as she moans in pleasure.

"We've barely touched her and she's moaning. She must be the slut of all of them." grinned Undohkai bringing a hand under the skirt and squeezing Minako's ass.

"Hah!" Minako gasped out in surprise at the grope. She shuddered and moaned as the DD Girl started squeezing her chest.

"This one's sound so cute. I could just eat her up." DD said licking Minako's neck.

"Why not?" The shackles around Minako's ankles undid themselves as Undohkai grabbed her ankles and held her legs wide open.

"For me? Aww you shouldn't have~." DD moved and started pulling off Minako's skirt and underwear, leaving her bare pussy with a lot of juices leaking from it.

DD placed her face over Minako's pussy and took a slow lick.

Minako let out a louder moan than intended and felt herself get wetter.

"Someone's dripping~." DD sang out. She made sure to take her lickign slow while Undohkai kept a firm grip on the scout's ankles to keep her in the position, but that didn't stop her from giving her little bites.

"Ah!" moaned Minaka with each little nip before feeling Undohkai start sucking on her neck.

DD started to stick her tongue deep inside her pussy, sucking at it fiercely.

"Oh god!" Minako cried out as her body shook and her juices splashed onto the Purple DD Girl's face.

"Did you just cum?" DD asked cutely.

Minka nodded while panting as her mind felt more hazy.

"That's cute." Undohkai said as she starts to shift Minako's position. The braces around Minako's wrists unlocked, letting the youma make her lean against the slab of metal with her ass sticking out.

"Um, what's gonna happen now?" Minako asked them.

"We're gonna pump your little pussy with our sperm." grinned the DD Girl before reaching under her skirt and started rubbing her pussy with a blush.

Soon, her shaft grew out of her pussy, long at 8 ft length. Undohkai moaned as she rubbed her own pussy as her blue cock sprung out.

"So how do you want to do this?" DD asked her partner.

"If she's such a slut that means she's not a virgin, so don't be gentle." grinned the sport youma.

"Aw, but she's so cute, and she's been so willing to us." the Purple DD Girl started before grinning. "But the thought of fucking her pussy and filling it with cum is too hot."

DD Girl approached the willing sailor and started hotdogging her cock between the sailor's ass, humming at the soft texture of it.

Minako felt ashamed of not trying to fight, but her body was burning up and the sight of their cocks was too tempting.

DD Girl brought the tip up to the folds and gripped Minako's ass before slamming completely in without a word.

"Aaah!" she moans out from the thick cock in her. It easily dominated any cock she had before from sheer girth alone.

"Wow! No hymen and I can tell she's had more than one cock in her." grinned the DD Girl.

"Yes, that's so true! I've had a lot of guys before you, but this cock is so much thicker." she moaned to them. "Fuck me like a slut!"

DD grinned. "Well if that's what you want…" she started to go at her hard and fast, without restraint.

"OH GOD!" Minako cried out as the enormous cock moved in and out so fast her pussy didn't have enough time to go back to its original size. "Give me all of that cock!"

"Sure, I'll give you it and more." DD said looking over to her partner.

Undohkai grinned and walked over with her cock directly in front of Minako's face.

Minako smiles and opens her mouth without hesitation. The youma pushed her large cock in and Minako gagged a little while trying to relax and accommodate the large tip.

Undohkai grins as she moans. "Such a tight mouth you have slut. Love the way your feels." she cries out as she thrusted back and forth.

Minako found her mouth filled with each thrust while the Purple DD Girl noted the scout's pussy get tighter and started going even harder.

"This bitch's pussy's getting tighter. She must love being treated like this."

"Or she just loves getting her hands on any cock she can." grunted Undohkai thrusting her hips with her cock sliding in and out of the scout's mouth with ease.

Minako just moans as pushed back with each of their thrusts. All the while moaning feeling her snatch and mouth filled with delicious dick.

"I'm starting to wonder do we even need to corrupt her mind at this rate." Undohkai said with a grin. "Heck, after this is over, she can be the main breeding bitch. Every youma will want a piece of this slut's body."

Minako's body shivers at the words. The thought of carrying youma babies and giving birth to them, as well as getting impregnated afterwards was driving her wild.

"Mmm, looks like she wants that." grinned Undohkai as she felt Minako suck her cock harder with each thrust. "Make sure you swallow every drop slut."

Minako nodded her head as she started sucking harder and faster.

"I'm gonna cum deep inside your cute, slutty pussy and make you a pregnant bitch!" DD Girl moaned out as her thrusts were a blur as she was reaching her limit.

'Oh god, please do!' she thought as she sucks.

The Purple DD Girl and Undohkai cried out before they buried themselves in Minako's holes and started cumming.

Minako shudders and spasms as she had a intense orgasm after feeling their cum inside her. Her cheeks bulged from the sperm as the sperm in her pussy was enough to where some leaked out.

Both pull out as they spray the rest over her body. "So tell us, how do you feel?"

"More….need more…." she moaned out with a glazed expression as she shivered from feeling the hot sperm leak out.

"Aw, you want more?" Undohkai asked while the two youma sit down, their cocks touching each other.

"Yes!"

"Well what are you waiting for~?" DD asked seductively. "Show us a shameless display of how much of a horny bitch you are. Show this side to your friends." she pointed to the other scouts.

Minako has a wide smile as she crawls forward and moves so both her holes are touching their cocks. "Cum in me! Fill my bitch holes with your sperm!"

Minako sat down all the way, getting her pussy and ass full of their cocks. She let out a lust filled moan as the other scouts stared at their friend.

"You see dear scouts, it's good to let the lust take over. It's certainly more fun." DD said groping Minako's breast.

"That's why see how much your slutty friend here loves it." ginned Undohkai as her cock was being gripped by Minako's sopping wet pussy while feeling the DD Girl's cum from earlier.

Minako couldn't resist as she went and kissed sports youma eagerly massaged Minako's lips with her red ones while sliding her tongue into the scout's mouth and wrestling it against hers.

grunt

Minako moans in her mouth as she entwines her tongue with hers. The feeling of her pussy and ass being filled with the massive cocks was out of this world as she felt the sperm in her get pushed in deeper each time she moved down.

Minako can feel their breasts pressing against her body as they hugged her body. 'I feel like I'm going to melt.'

"Ah, her ass is too tight. I'm gonna blow." grunted the Purple Dd Girl.

"Tell us you want our sperm in the most sluttiest way possible." Undohkai grunted out.

"GIVE ME YOUR HOT YOUMA SPERM IN MY SLUTTY HOLES! I WANT TO FEEL BOTH YOUR HOT SEEDS IN MY HOLES!" she cried out, her breasts bouncing as she moved up and down faster with her tongue hanging out.

The youma's smile deviantly as they thrust in as deep as they can and growled out, spilling their seeds deeply in their respective holes.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" she cried out with a smile feeling both her holes as they eagerly took in the sperm.

Undohkai's sperm mixed in with DD's seed as it flooded Minako's womb.

Both youmas pulled out while Minako laid on the ground with a glazed expression in her eyes while her body twitched with the sperm leaking from both holes.

"After that session, you could be pregnant with each of our babies," DD said to her.

"So….much…..cum…." Minako drawled out with a fucked silly look on her face. "Want…...more…."

Undohkai looked at Minako's form and felt her dick spring back up seeing her vulnerable state. "Alright, I'll make sure you get pregnant for sure."

"Do you want this?" DD asked sweetly as she picks Minako up from her front. "Do you want to be the mother of our children?" she whispers softly in the scout's ear,

"Yes! GIVE ME CUM!" Minako cried out wrapping her arms around DD Girl's neck and slamming their lips together.

"We'll be going in your pussy at the same time." the Purple DD Girl said motioning Undohkai to come closer.

"Undohkai, let's make sure she's pregnant with twins, one from each mother." DD girl turns to Queen Beryl. "Queen Beryl-sama, would it be alright if we knocked her right here? I feel like she'll be a great mother." she puts up a begging look.

"Do you need to ask? I want all the scouts impregnated with our children. Don't hold yourselves back. Ensure she's nothing more than a breeding bitch."

"Come on Undohkai, let's give her twins." she said huskily.

"Sounds good to me." grinned Undohaki walking up behind Minako. Without waiting, she grabbed the scout's waist and slammed her dick inside her pussy, with DD girl entering right after her.

Minako cries out loudly as she felt both their cocks inside her overused pussy. "Stuff me! Stuff my pussy!"

They didn't need to be told as they rise up and down at the same time, always filling her with their cocks at once.

"YES! YES!" she cried out feeling both cocks stretch out her pussy while the two youma grunted at feeling the other's cock rub against their own.

DD takes Minako's face and kisses her roughly, moaning in her mouth

"I'm gonna blow my load already!" grunted Undohkai since their previous orgasms and this snug feeling was too much.

When DD girl moved away from Minako, the sports youma turns the sailor's head enough so she can give her a rough kiss of her own.

Minako's eyes were rolling in the back of her head before both youma buried the tips right up to her cervix and started cumming.

The Youma's sperm mixed with each other, going straight to her womb. With how much was already in it, Minako's belly starts to bulge.

"SO HOT! SO MUCH!" Minako cried out with some drool and feeling nothing but ecstasy.

"Such a good slut, an eager slut." DD girl said teasingly.

"Let your friends know how good it felt." grinned Undohkai as she and the Purple DD Girl pulled out and held Minako's legs open while she faced the other scouts.

Minako reached down and spread her overflowing pussy and smiled at the others, who were gobsmack, before crying out, "It's so warm! Look at all the sperm in my slutty pussy! The feeling is amazing!"

The scouts tried to speak, to try to reason with their friend, but the scene and the lust drug kept them silent.

"Soon you'll all know and love the feeling!" she screamed with glee.


	8. Chapter 8

Sailor screwing

chapter 8

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mmmm, that display was wonderful to see on one of your scout's faces." grinned Beryl tugging on the chain to Serenity's leash.

She winced at the sight of her scouts, "Please stop this, don't do this anymore!" she was practically begging to her.

"In fact, you can put that mouth to better use." grinned Beryl as she pulled the bottom of her robes up and let her throbbing cock spring out.

Serenity's eyes glazed over at the sight of it. "Cock…" She closes her eyes and opens her mouth eagerly.

Beryl grinned as her little slave crawled over and grabbed the girth before swirling her tongue around the tip.

"Mmmm." she murrs at the familiar taste of the cock.

Beryl grabbed the top of her head and forced her head down to take in more of her cock. "Now let's see…" she looks over the scouts. She noticed Sailor Mars glaring at her the most and grinned.

"Well you're in luck Sailor Mars, because it's your turn~." The queen sings out.

"Fuck you Beryl!" shouted Rei who tried to use her anger to keep herself from giving in.

"Hohoho, another feisty one, just like Jupiter." she grins. "I know the perfect Youmas for you." she said as she snaps her fingers.

Cenicienta and the Red DD Girl walked towards Rei with malicious grins.

"Not you guys!" Rei growls out trying to get out of her bindings.

"Shut it sailor brat." Cenicienta reached up and grabbed Rei's cheeks. "We're gonna make sure the only thing you'll be choking on is my cock."

"N-never!" she barks out.

"Oh? Is that why you're so wet." the Red DD Girl reached under and found a large wet spot under Rei's skirt.

Rei blushes at the words as she tries squirming away from the youma's hand.

Red DD Girl rubbed the panties that covered the pussy lips. "For the big stubborn type, you sure are leaking a lot."

"S-Shut up!" Rei got out while trying to ignore the fingers.

Cenicienta went to Rei's breast and gives them a squeeze. "Ah nice and firm." she moves her hands to Rei's nipples "And you're so hard."

Rei gritted her teeth as she tried to break the bonds on her arms and legs.

"Confess to wanting this and the fun can begin." they said.

"Fuck off!"

"Alright, wanna be a stubborn brat? Fine. Time to try this out." Cenicienta pressed a button on the slab and stepped back as both youma watched it make Rei face away from them before the opposite side created a large hole, making them look at Rei's back while her arms and legs now looked like they were strapped to a large circle.

"Wh-what the hell is this?" she asked out.

"I heard something interesting about this sailor brat." grinned Cenicienta slapping Rei's ass and eliciting a "Hey!" from the scout.

"Oh really, and what would that be?" Red DD Girl asked her.

"This scout apparently is some shinto shrine priestess. Those women apparently save their virginity until marriage."

Rei's face starts to grow pale from the mentioning of that.

"Oooh~, does that mean we should savor taking her cherry?" grinned the Red DD Girl.

"No, I think we should let this bitch keep her pussy."

Rei takes a sigh of relief at those words.

"We just fuck her ass until that's the only way she can get off." finished the statue youma.

The sailor had a bead of sweat drip down her face.

"I love it!"

Rei wasn't really fond of it all, but she then thought, 'At least my purity will be safe.'

"And I got just the thing to start." Cenicienta held her hand up and watched as a protrusion rose up from her palm and slowly took shape and into a dildo.

"Anything special or is it just a normal kind?" Red DD girl asked.

"I can shape it anyway I want." grinned Cenicienta.

"Oh, maybe I'll just sit and watch you work first." the Red DD Girl backed up and sat down with a grin.

Cenicienta smiles and walks towards the bonded sailor. She grabbed the back of Rei's panties and ripped them off.

"Yieee!" Rei cried out as she felt she sudden coldness of air on her skin.

"Oh don't worry, you'll be crying out like a bitch in no time."

She then starts to lick her finger and brought it to Rei's pucker.

Said scout shuddered as the youma's fingers rubbed her anus. Cenicienta rubs it long and hard for her to feel it well. "S-Stop that!"

But the Youma doesn't and instead started to circle the hole with her lubed finger. "We gotta loosen you up before making you beg for this."

"That will never happen!"

"We'll see.." grinned Cenicienta before slowly pushing her finger up Rei's tight anus.

Rei's body shudders as she feels the first inch enter her. She tried to move away, but that just made Cenicienta push in more of her finger.

Soon she had 2 inches in as she feels Rei's anal muscles tightening around her finger. She grinned and started slipping in a second finger.

Rei made a small whimper at the feeling of it all.

"Now to loosen it up." Cenicienta started moving her fingers in and out of Rei's ass.

"Guhh!" Rei got out from the movement. Her anus unconsciously clenched as the youma moved her fingers in and out of the scout's anus.

"You're tightening around me you know." teased Cenicienta who curbed her fingers while moving them in and out.

Rei closes her eyes and tries to move around, only to gasp as Cenicienta slid a third finger in her anus.

"Hey, stop putting more in!" she shudders the word out as she feels three of them in her now.

"You don't get a chance to decide what we stuff in you."

The youma chuckles as she resumes her fingering of Rei's ass.

The Red DD Girl grinned and stood up before walking to the front of Rei before grabbing the scout's chest.

Her face was beat red at this moment.

The Red DD Girl grinned and leaned her head down before licking at Rei's erect nipples as Cenicienta moved her fingers faster.

"W-what's with this now?" she moans from feeling her tongue.

"Helping you relax so we can stuff your slutty ass." grinned the DD Girl.

She blushes as she looks away from her.

"Alright, enough with these." Cenicienta slipped her fingers out of the anus.

She took a sigh of relief of losing the fingers, but then paled at what will happened next.

"Let's make this fit." Cenicienta grinned and brought the tip of the dildo to Rei's ass before pushing it in.

Rei clenches her teeth to keep herself from moaning. But the feeling of the large object inserted into her anus was making very difficult.

Red DD Girl noticed this, "We won't be mad, you wanna moan, just moan. Will you be mad if she moans Cenicienta?"

"You kidding? I want her to moan like a bitch in heat." grinned the youma pushing the dildo in deeper.

Despite their words, she refuses to moan.

"Shoulda listened." Red DD Girl leaned down again and bit on one of the nipples.

That pushed it and she let out a loud moan in response. At the same moment Cenicienta pushed all the dildo inside her.

"There now, wasn't so hard." Red DD Girl said, patting her head like a puppy.

"Fuck you!" she growled out.

"Come on now, you seen how the others who went before you didn't you. How much pleasure they felt. It's so nice." purred the DD Girl.

Rei shivered as she recalls all the other scouts and how they were. She shook her head and let out another moan as Cenicienta started moving the dildo in and out faster than when she used her fingers.

"But this… this is…" she moaned out from the speed and size of the dildo.

"Get use to this, cause I'm gonna make you cum with your ass." grinned Cenicienta.

Rei relaxed her body to the pleasure at this rate, her face blushing hard.

At this point Ceicienta's hand looked like a blur as she jammed the dildo in and out of Rei's ass without holding back.

"Hahh! Hah!" Rei pants from the pleasure that was building in her.

"Go ahead and cum like the bitch you are." Cenicienta whispered as she started making the dildo change shape till it was thicker and started moving it again.

Rei felt a little defiant, but her body was doing the opposite. Her pants came out faster and felt the tip of an eruption in her loins.

"Aaahh!" she called out as he hit her climax. Her juices sprayed out across the floor with the youma grinning.

Cenicienta takes a little on her finger before placing it to her own mouth. "Mmm, kinda tart. Course, that fits you." she grinned. "And look, you came just from havin your ass teased with."

"I bet you want to have one for having your pussy teased right?" Red DD Girl asked.

"No! We're gonna make this bitch feel pleasure just from her stuck up ass."

"Can't I just tease her about it?" she asked.

"Go ahead, but I'm done waitin." Cenicienta started rubbing her groin with a light blush as her own cock slowly grew out.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn, everyone's enjoying it. Why don't you just relax and enjoy the pleasure?" Red DD Girl asked.

"You...won't….break me…." Rei panted out with deviant glare.

"We'll see, and when I do, I might just forget about the purity promise." she grins deviously as she rubs Rei's breast with her hands.

Rei moaned a little before stiffening up as she felt the other youma grab her hips before pushing their cock up her ass.

From the previous actions from the dildo, her ass was able to get adjusted to the size a bit. But it still made Rei groan as the thick girth buried itself inside her.

"Goddamn bitch, you're squeezing me tight." Cenicienta moaned out from the tightness. She made sure to push all her cock in while Rei groaned from how much was being stuffed into her.

Cenicienta places her hands on Rei's ass and squeezes them as she thrusted.

Rei moaned louder with the Red DD Girl grinning as she watched Rei's flushed face as Cenicienta moved back and forth inside her ass.

"So how does it feel to be filled with a Youma's cock inside your ass?" Red DD Girl asked as she teases Rei's nipples while rubbing her own slit.

"Ah...AH!" Rei moaned out as Cenicienta was not gentle as she pulled back and slammed back in with ferocity. "I think she's starting to loosen up." she said as she nibbles her ear.

"Mmm, I might be able to help." Red DD Girl started rubbing her slit faster with a moan as her own red cock slowly slid out.

Rei's face was beat red at the sight of the red pulsing shaft.

The Red DD Girl walked closer till her chest was rubbing against Rei's and prodded Rei's ass with the tip as Cenicienta kept thrusting in and out.

She was pushing a bit as Cenicienta kept going without restraint. All of them groaned as the Red DD Girl managed to get some of the tip into the ass.

Rei starts to moan much more and louder at the feeling from the second cock entering it's tip.

"Take it out dammit! It's already crapped in here." growled Cenicienta who was thrusting slower since the hole was more stuffed up.

"Oh alright, if you say so~" the Red DD Girl pulled out of Rei's ass and walked over behind the thrusting Cenicienta and grabbed her ass before aiming the tip at her pink folds under her cock before pushing in.

"Hey, can't enter her hole so you take mine?" Cenicienta gasped out as she didn't stop thrusting.

"What, you not enjoying it?" Red DD Girl asked her as she moved her hips with her cock going in and out of her fellow youma's pussy..

Cenicienta blushes as she moans from the thrusting. "Just focus on fucking."

"Don't worry. If I cum inside you, you'll more than likely cum more sperm in her ass than before."

Cenicienta shudders at the proposition. 'In that case, give me all you have."

"OK!" Red DD Girl started thrusting faster inside Cenicienta's pussy with said youma going faster in Rei's ass.

All three were moaning at the same time at the feeling.

"Rei! Don't give in!" Setsuna cried out to the scout.

Rei hears the voice and a part of her wants to listen to them. But the feeling of her ass being stimulated by the massive cock was making her moan too loud to really focus.

The Youma's grin at the sound of her moan. "I think she's breaking~."

"Go faster! I wanna unload my sperm in this bitch's ass today." growled Cenicienta.

Red DD Girl started to push her cock deep and faster in her. "I'm getting close."

"Faster! Fuck me you pansy!" growled Cenicienta who was slamming her hips against Rei's faster and rougher.

Red DD Girl grabs Cenicienta's pussy and started plowing her for all she's worth.

Cenicienta leaned in to Rei's ear. "Get ready for my hot spunk bitch."

Red DD Girl moans out as she spill her seed deep in Cenicienta's pussy. That pushed Cenicienta to the point where she grunted and started cumming inside Rei's ass.

As true to what DD says, she started cumming more in her than she usually does. Rei cried out feeling the amount and hot sperm shoot inside her.

When she pulls out, sperm spilled out of Rei's ass.

Rei's eyes were glazed over as she panted.

"So Sailor bitch, how do you feel?" Cenicienta asked.

"So…...good….." Rei got out while her ass twitched from the hot sperm.

The Youma's smile as the stubborn sailor had finally broke.

"Excellent work." Beryl smiled while Serenity's panting form laid in front of her, coated in cum as she had payed close attention to watching Sailor Mars break.

The remaining sailors paled at the scene and began to wonder is there any point still struggling.


	9. Chapter 9

Sailor screw

chapter 9

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"And now we have but two scouts left." grinned Beryl looking down at the two of them.

The scouts were slumped in their bindings, losing the will to keep fighting after all that has happened.

"Hmmm, but which one to watch break first?" she moves her finger left and right between the two. Before stopping on Hotaru.

"I think you should have the taste." Queen Beryl said with a grin.

The young scout looked up as Marzipan and Animal Instinct walked over licking their lips.

She felt nervous about seeing them coming at her.

"What do you think Animal Instinct?" Marzipan asked the youma.

"She's so cute in that outfit, I wonder if she'll be better without it." chuckled Animal Instinct.

"Let's find out."

AI moved to her front while Marzipan moved to her back. Both grabbed a part of Hotaru's outfit before pulling back and ripping it to shreds.

Hotaru shuddered a bit in response, but did nothing to resist them.

Marzipan reached up from behind and grabbed her small breasts.

She shivers and moaned from the grab.

"Mmm, nice and small." purred Marzipan licking Hotaru's ear.

"Ngh!" Hotaru shivers from the licking. She held her legs together to try and stave off the feeling of her moist maidenhood.

'Is this... I can't believe this is how it'll end.' she thought in despair. Her body was so hot it was unbearable, and just from having her breasts grabbed was enough to drive her over the edge.

"So little sailor, how does it feel?" AI asked her.

"I-it...doesn't feel good…." Hotaru got out, even though her face was flushed.

"Don't lie!" Marzipan squeezed her breasts tighter.

"AHHHHH!" Hotaru cried out as her juices splashed against her thighs and trickled down her legs.

"At least you're body's honest." grinned AI seeing Hotaru's trembling and twitching form.

"Mmmm." she moans out from the feeling.

"I think we need to show her it's not nice to lie." grinned AI.

"What do you suggest?" Marzipan asked.

AI snapped her fingers as the bindings on Hotaru unlocked before she whipped her hand forward and a collar appeared around the scout's neck.

She feels the collar around the neck, "What's this?"

"Be honest and I won't have to use it." spoke AI before reaching down and rubbing her fingers against Hotaru's slit.

"Haah." she blushes from the feeling. Her pussy was still sensitive from her orgasm.

"Mmmph!" she moans from the pleasure.

"Now what do you say?"

Hotaru slumps. "It feels nice."

"Louder." Marzipan crouched down and grabbed Hotaru's nipple before pinching it, sending a spike of pleasure through the scout's body.

"It feels really nice." she saids louder.

"If I can't hear you scream it, we'll do this." AI brought her high heel over Hotaru's breast and started pushing down on it with the heel.

"It feels really good!" she screams out loud. The feeling of the heel on her breast was actually sending a spike of pleasure through Hotaru's back. "Haaah." she moans in pleasure.

"Good girl." grinned AI taking her foot off Hotaru.

She pants as she relaxed a bit.

"Look, she actually liked that." spoke Marzipan looking in between Hotaru's hips to see even more juices trickling out.

"Yes, I like it." she said with a blush.

"Looks like this scout is a slutty masochist." mocked AI.

"Yes, I am." she nods her head. Her body was teaming with need and her mind was going blank. She didn't care about fighting anymore, since there was no point. "Punish me."

The youma's grin at the sound. AI manifested a chain attached to the collar and tugged on it.

"Ngh!" she grunted at the tug as she turns to face AI.

"Get up." ordered AI.

Hotaru does what she said and she's on her feet. Her body shuddering in anticipation. "What is it you want?"

"For starters, suck on this." AI pointed down to show her pulsating dick.

Hotaru places her hands on the cock, shuddering as she feels it throb in her touch. She leaned down with her mouth opened and put her lips around the tip before lightly sucking on it.

"So salty." she murred as she licks around the tip in her mouth.

"Not enough." growled AI who grabbed the back of Hotaru's head and pushed it onto her cock.

She just moans as she went along and sucked on AI's whole member. The salty taste stuck to her tongue as she licked around the sides and tip.

"Mmmph." she started to bob her head back and forth on it.

"Man, she really is a little slut." grinned Marzipan with her cock out.

Hotaru's skin shivers at them calling her a slut, but she didn't care, all she cared about was the cock in her mouth.

"I'll say, she didn't do much but shiver and she's still sucking." grinned AI who let go of the scout's head as she was already bobbing her head over more of the cock.

"It seems she wants to drink my sperm down to her belly."

"Then give her every drop." laughed Marzipan.

Hotaru move her hands until she felt AI's vagina and started rubbing the folds.

"Heh, this slut's getting cocky. Why not show her a lesson." AI grinned at Marzipan.

"What should I do?" Marzipan ask.

AI stared at Marzipan instead of answering as if to say, 'Figure it out!'

"Well I know several ways, just checking." spoke the youma who walked up behind Hotaru and slid her dick in between the scout's thighs.

Hotaru shudders from the feeling of a cock between her thighs.

"Mmm, even without using your holes, I could just move my cock like this." Marzipan slowly moved her cock forward and back between the young scout's flesh.

Hotaru moans around AI's cock as she started to suck harder and faster.

"Tell me, where do you want my cock? Do you want me to just use your thighs, or do you want my sperm in one of your naughty holes?" Marzipan whispered without stopping her hips.

Hotaru moves off AI's cock and said. "Can you fuck my slutty pussy with your cock?"

"Of course." Marzipan pulled her cock out of Hotaru's thighs before slamming all the way inside her virgin pussy.

"AAAAHHHH!" she screams around AI's cock as Marzipan slammed right through her hymen. The pain made her knees wobble while she tried not to cry out.

"Take your mind off it and continue sucking, do good and I'll leave you some cream." grinned AI tugging on Hotaru's hair.

She nods as she moved all the way forward and back, taking it all in. The pain edged away, but made her shiver around Marzipan's thick cock.

"Fuck you're so tight." Marzipan groans out. She moved her hips back and forth trying to go fast in the small pusy. "I can't believe she managed to keep her cherry so long. If I had the chance, I'd go for that other tiny scout from earlier."

AI was panting from the moan as Hotaru sucks faster. "Here comes my sperm little girl!" she gripped Hotaru's hair and buried her cock in the scout's mouth.

She groaned as the youma's cum came like cannon balls into her mouth. She tried swallowing all she could, but some ended up dribbling out.

It ran down her mouth and neck as it kept coming. Marzipan's thrusts inside her small pussy were starting to become frantic.

"Ahh, Ahhh!" she moans as Hotaru's pussy clamps all over her cock. "Take my cum sailor slut!"

Marzipan thrust faster and harder before she gave a lustful growl. Her cum started filling Hotaru's pussy.

Her stomach begins to expand from the amount. She couldn't pull away as AI held her head down onto the cock to make her swallow all the semen as her pussy was filled with the other youma's seed.

Though she moans as she's being filled with seed. Eventually they pulled out and she dropped to her knees while trying to catch her breath.

"So… much…" she moaned out.

"Look at the mess you let happen when I told you to swallow it all." AI pointed to the semen on the floor that either dripped out of her mouth or pussy.

She looks at them, pleasure filled her eyes, "I'm sorry."

"I'll show you sorry." AI grabbed her by the top of her head and brought her face down to the pool of semen. "Lick it all up."

Hotaru moans as she starts to lick up all the spilled seed while feeling even more hot while trying to clean it all up.

"All that seed in my pussy, will it…?" she asked.

"Knock you up?" asked Marzipan with a grin.

"Yeah… Will it?" she asked holding her stomach as she licks her lips.

"Maybe, but masochist sluts like you don't get knocked up without knowing your place." mocked Marzipan.

She looks at them with a worried expression while also shivering in eagerness.

"First you can clean the mess on my cock." grinned the youma showing the rock hard member with sperm covered over it.

She moves upwards and started licking all over it, getting in deep as she could. The taste of the sperm made her drool a little as she swirled her tongue all across it.

She pulls back as soon as she sees all the cock is spotless.

AI grinned and pulled on the leash, making Hotaru face her. "Now it's time to teach your ass how to pleasure our cocks."

"Oh please, teach me what I have to do…" she begs them with a pleading look.

Both grinned at her submissive tone. "Lay on your belly like a bitch."

Hotaru smiles as she lays down, belly on the floor. AI walked over and crouched down before slapping Hotaru's asscheeks.

"Haaa!" the scout squealed from the slap.

"This is punishment for failing to take all our sperm earlier." spoke AI slapping the cheeks without restraint.

"Ahh! I'm sorry for not taking it all in."

"This time, make sure you don't drop a single drop with this ass." AI commanded spreading her ass and saw the hole.

"Yes ma'am, fuck my ass and I'll take all your sperm in me."

"You better learn to call me mistress." AI leaned her cock's head down to the hole and started pushing in.

"Y-yes mistress." she grunted out as the cock spreads her ass apart. She bit her lip as AI wasn't going in slow and actually shuddered from the newfound pain.

"I better not hear you cry." AI growled out as she kept going. "One word and I won't give you all of it."

Hotaru keeps her mouth shut to keep herself from crying out of pain. If anything she was hoping AI would go rougher quick as the pain was starting to fade.

AI groaned at the tighter feeling her ass was giving her. "Fuck! You were begging for this, weren't you?"

Hotaru moaned in pleasure as her cock filled her ass very good.

"Good, not a sound. You get to taste my whole cock." AI started to go harder in response to her moans.

'It's so big…..the pain…..feels so good!' she thought moaning with each thrust as the large cock stretched her ass out.

"Get ready little sailor slut, and remember, not a drop!" grunted Ai who went faster as the small ass clamped around her dick was better than she expected.

Yes… my mistress." she moans out as she gets ready for the climax.

AI moved her hips faster and grunted before her dick expanded and started cumming inside Hotaru's ass.

Hotaru moans out as she climax, spraying her seed on the ground.

AI grinned while filling Hotaru's ass up.

"Hey, who said you could cum?" Marzipan grabbed Hotaru's cheeks and made her look her in the eye.

She shudders as she stares. "I'm sorry mistress, I couldn't help it." she trembles in her sight.

"Well now you'll have to clean up the mess, isn't that right?" grinned AI slapping Hotaru's ass.

She moaned from the slap as she tries to keep the cum from leaking out. "Yes mistress." she moves down and started licking her own juices.

Both youma grinned as Hotaru lapped at her own juices like a dog.

"Thank you for your cum as well my mistresses." she murrs out as she licks.

"Think she's broken enough?" laughed Marzipan to AI.

"I think she is." AI grinned to her. She pulled on the leash as Hotaru obeyed and stood up.

"What is it Mistress?"

"Come on. We're making sure you live on this kind of pleasure."

She nods her head at them both.

Setsuna watched with wide eyes as the two youma dragged Hotaru away by the leash and saw she was the last scout remaining.


	10. Chapter 10

Sailor screw

chapter 10

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Setsuna's face was pale at the thought that she was the last scout still sane after all this. She hangs on her bindings limp feeling fearful and guilty, feeling that it was her fault that everyone broke and she couldn't do anything about it. 'There's no point in fighting any more.' She thought despairingly.

"So? Ready to fall into the pits of carnal pleasure?" Grinned Beryl.

Setsuna hangs there emotionless at the question, the despair too much for her to answer. "Do what you will Beryl."

"Not putting up a fight huh? I know the perfect youmas for you." Beryl snaps her fingers. The pink DD Girl and Jellax stepped forward with grins. "I saved the best ones for last. Have fun you two."

"Yes Beryl-sama." They bowed before walking over to the last scout. The pink DD Girl lifted Setsuna's face to her.

"What do you plan to do to me?" The sailor asked.

"We'll turn you into nothing more than a cumdumpster." Grinned Jellax moving behind her. She rips off the sailors skirt and panties, leaving her groin bare. The youma's form started liquefying and started moving over Setsuna's chest and thighs like water while licking the scout's cheek.

Setsuna shudders and let out a slight moan as the fluids move around her sensitive skin, Her body twitches, but show no intent on resisting.

"Let's have a feel." Purred Jellax before three tentacles made from her body slid up in the blouse and prodded around Setsuna's chest. "Wow! I think she's got the biggest chest out of all of them."

"Really?" Pink DD Girl asked joyfully as she moved her hands to Setsuna's chest as well. "Ahh, I think you might be right there Jellax."

Both youmas squeezed and groped the scout's chest with said scout trying to keep any moans from coming out.

"Aww, so you are putting up a little resistance to moaning it seems." Jellax said noticing the sailor's face. "We'll just fix that." Two of her tentacles moved near her pussy and lightly rubbed against the folds.

Setsuna clenches her teeth, "Ngh!" She grunted from the sensation building in her loins. Seeing each of her scouts fall to lust while under the drug seemed to make it easier for her body to react to even the smallest touches.

'It feels nice.' She thought shivering as the DD Girl started sucking on her nipples through the blouse, making her squirm a little in the grip. Her nipples harden as her pussy started getting wet from the sensations surrounding her, she lets out a soft moan in response.

"Heh, this'll be easy." Grinned Jellax before making two of her tentacles make Setsuna open her mouth. "Go ahead and try out her mouth."

Pink DD Girl grinned and positioned herself so her cock was at Setsuna's face. She grabbed the scout's hair and started sliding inside before letting out a low gasp. "Nice and wet."

Setsuna's face heats up as the long meat enters her mouth. She grunted from the feeling of it brushing her tongue. The large member made her try and relax before moaning around it as Jellax started rubbing her tentacles against her folds harder.

Setsuna licks around the cock as her pussy started leaking her juices.

"Mmm, make sure to lick all around it." Ordered the DD Girl who started moving her hips back and forth.

Setsuna nods and pushed forward and licked around as much of it as she can. She hummed around it, making the youma groan before she thrusted the cock faster in her mouth.

Jellax grinned as she moved one of her tentacles to Setsuna's anus. "How is she doing?"

"Her mouth is warm and wet!" Grunted the DD Girl.

"Her holes are twitching. I wonder if she's about to cum just by sucking?" Jellax asked noticing the sailor's juices flowing down her tentacles. "Let's try this!" The tentacle pushed up into the scout's anus, making Setsuna moan around the DD Girl's cock.

Setsuna pushed further, getting ¾ of the DD girl's cock in her mouth. Her body shook before a torrent of juices splashed out of her folds with her ass tightening around the tentacle in her ass.

"Oohh, The sailor released her juices." Jellax cheered.

"Take it bitch!" Growled the DD Girl who reached her peak and held Setsuna's head over her cock before her sperm gushed down the girl's throat.

Setsuna swallows the thick salty fluids as some trickled down her neck. Her body shuddered and even more juices sprayed out while she moaned.

"How was it our so far?" Jellex asked grinning. "You must have loved it if you just came from drinking her cum."

Setsuna blushed from their words, embarrassed she looked away from her.

"Tell the truth." Jellax pushed her tentacle in deeper to Setsuna's ass while wiggling it.

"Ngh… ooohhh…" she moans from the tentacle wiggling inside of her. "Y-Yes…"

"Good. Now do you want more?" Jellax grinned while moving her tentacle in deeper. "Or do you want just me to play with your ass without taking our cocks?"

"N-no. I want both of your cocks." Setsuna moans out.

"In that case." Jellax released the binds and held Setsuna's legs open to the DD Girl. "You heard her, wreck her pussy."

DD Girl grins and lined up her cock to her pussy, rubbing it back and forth. "Make sure you don't let a single drop out, or else."

Setsuna nods her head. "Yes… go inside."

The youma grinned before grabbed her hips and slammed her entire cock inside, making Setsuna cry out at the massive girth entering her pussy.

Her body spasms as Setsuna tries to catch her breath while Jellax undo the rest of the bindings, moving behind the sailor and lifting her up and sandwiching her between the two. While she tried to catch her breathing, Jellax started spreading her ass before the tentacle inside started growing bigger.

"Ahh,,, what's going on?" Setsuna gasp out, feeling it expand. She grit her teeth and moaned as the size stretched her walls out and felt like her ass would break. "I thought you would put your cock in as well?" Setsuna moans out.

"I just made it my cock." Grinned Jellax reaching up and gripping the scout's breasts with a rough grip.

"That's a tentacle." Setsuna argues as she gasped from her breast being groped hard.

"I'm made of goo, I could make my whole body a dick and fuck you so deep, you wouldn't be able to handle it." She grinned pinching and tugging on Setsuna's nipples.

"Ahh…" Setsuna moans and held onto Pink DD Girl in support as they fuck her, one entering while the other retreating. "So...big…"

"Hold on little girl. You're getting the ride of your life." DD Girl grinned as she started to go faster. Her cock stretching Setsuna's pussy out with each thrust. "Mmm, no hymen? Did you have some dirty old man take it from you?"

"N-no… I did it myself." She answers while biting her lip as Jellax moved faster and she felt her anus stretch out even farther.

"Oh? You took your own hymen?" Jellax asked interested. "Well what about your ass? I bet you've never had it stretched out like a glove, hmm?"

Setsuna shakes her head. "N-no, never h-had." Then she cried out as both started slamming inside her at the same pace while the DD Girl started licking her neck while groping her chest.

"Hot! I feel so hot!" Setsuna panted.

"How does it feel like nothing but a slut? Something meant just to take our stress out on?" Grinned the DD Girl while pinching Setsuna's nipples.

"Feels so good. Feels like I'm a pet." She moaned with their thrusts. "Destroy my pussy and ass!"

"Well Jellax, she said it." Pink DD Girl winks.

Said goo girl grinned before both went even faster while slamming their cocks all the way inside her holes.

Setsuna holds on the DD Girl tightly as she moans loudly and lustfully, "Ooohh yess.." Then she cried out as Jellax started gripping and squeezing her breasts with two tentacles. "Keep squeezing them! Molest them!" She cries out.

"I'm gonna cum!" Grunted the DD Girl.

"Same here. I'm gonna fill your ass with my youma spunk!" Growled Jellex going faster and harder. "Remember, don't drop a single drop. Your job is to take every bit we give you." She growled in Setsuna's ear.

"Mmmhmm." She moans out as she braced herself. "GIVE THIS CUMDUMPSTER ALL YOUR SPERM!"

With that, the youmas cried out and Setsuna can feel both of her holes getting filled with their seeds. She let out a high moan as her holes were filled with enough sperm to knock her up easily.

Setsuna tried to tighten her holes so none of their cum leak outwards. But some dribbled down and landed on the floor.

"I thought we said not to let any spill out!" Jellax said to her. "Looks like you need some training, bitch!"

"I'm sorry! I tried to keep it in." she spoke before crying out as Jellax started pinching and twisting her nipples.

"Well hopefully you'll do better next time." Pink DD girl said as she started pinching and groping Setsuna's ass.

"I...I promise." Moaned Setsuna.

"Beryl-sama, shall we consider this a victory over the entire scouts?" Asked Jellax.

"Hmm, I say yes. A complete victory." Grinned the queen as she summoned the other youmas. "Go out and spread the word, the scouts have been defeated and are now our own playthings."

They nodded and went separate paths.

Beryl silently chuckled to herself before it slowly escalated into a full blown laughter. "FINALLY! THE SCOUTS ARE DEFEATED!"

(Epilogue)

The queen was walking through the hallways, a victorious smile on her face as she checks in each of the scouts in a separate room. She reached the one for Usagi and her daughter first. Inside she saw both in string bikinis with several youma.

"Welcome to our room. Today you can go ahead and use my pussy for your sperm, or my own daughter here who's tiny pussy will take in every drop." Smiled Usagi with her daughter on her lap while looking at all the hard cocks surrounding them.

The queen smiles at the invitation, but shakes her head. "Perhaps later, I was coming in to check up on you two."

"Well Chibi here is eager for her first gangbang." Smiled Usagi as some youma already went ahead and started groping her from behind.

"Seems like she's gonna get it." The queen said as she leaves and closes the door. She walked to the next one for Ami. She opened the door to look at the sailor on her back with two youmas front and back of her. She was moaning out loud and without care like a whore as they continued to fuck her holes.

"Enjoying yourselves?" She asked.

"Yes Beryl-sama!" They both chorused.

"She's become quite the slut." Remarked one of them. "Each time we stop she's ready to go again."

The sailor was moaning as she had her ass and pussy thrusted non-stop. "More… give me more…"

Beryl smirked and left before checking on Rei. She walked onward and reached the door and started to open it. Inside she saw said scout moaning with a large youma fucking her ass without restraint. "Oh Rei. Am I interrupting something?" Beryl grinned at the scene.

"N….no….Beryl-sama." She moaned. "Everything's…...amazing!" She cried out with ecstasy. "Did you come… to join in?" She asked through pants.

"No, just checking, carry on." She closed the door and moved onto the next scout.

She reached the next door where moaning can be heard from outside. She opened it and saw Minako eagerly bouncing on a youma's cock with a smile and a bloated belly.

"Make sure you cum every drop inside." Grinned the scout to the youma she was riding and went faster.

"Ahh, Minako. Is that all cum inside you?" Beryl asked.

"Nope! The next little youma ready to be born." She smiled rubbing her stomach. "I need all the sperm they can give me to help keep the proud youma race going."

"Well congratulations for your new child and for future ones." She proceeded to close the door. "Maybe to even becoming a mother to my child someday."

She turned and walked over to the room for Makoto and opened it to see said scout moaning as she was being fucked from behind by Nekonelle and sounded like an animal as her new ears and cat tail were clear as day.

"Well well well, I know you and Felion were on pet play, but how did you add the ears and tail?"

"It seems our little pussy here was warped by our sperm." Grinned Felion rubbing her cock while watching. "Would you like to have a go Beryl-sama?"

"Perhaps later today. I'm just checking up." Beryl walked up and pet Makoto's head. SAid girl purred and nuzzled into the hand like a housecat. "I ought to come back soon though. Can you meow?"

"Meow~!" Smiled Makoto.

Beryl smiled as she kisses the top of her head and started to headed to the door. "I hope she can learn tricks too,"

"Not to worry, soon she'll be taking every youma's cock like a good little pet." Grinned Nekonelle slapping the scout's ass.

Beryl smiles and proceeded to the next door. This time for Michiru and Haruka. She wastes no time and opened the door, grinning at what's happening at the other side.

"AH! Michiru! Let's both give birth at the same time!" Moaned Haruka.

"I'll try Haruka! It's pretty hard to control it!" Moaned back Michiru.

Both were pregnant and Haruka had her own cock buried in Michiru's pussy with both moaning in full lust.

"Wow, those youma's seed have more potential than I first thought." Spoke Beryl. "Enjoying yourselves?" Smirked the queen.

"Y-yes Beryl-Sama." Michiru said through pants.

"When did you get the new cock?" Beryl asked Haruka.

"It grew this morning and I wanted to make sure the next child Michiru had was mine, that way they could grow up as a strong soldier under your command."

"How thoughtful. Where are your youmas though?"

"They went to Hotaru-chan's room to 'discipline' her." Smiled Michiru.

"Hotaru-chan huh? Thank you." The queen then exited the room. She made her way down to said scout's room and heard the sounds of whips inside followed by a muffled moan.

She opened the door to see what's going on. Inside Hotaru was stark naked and had a blindfold on with a ballgag and nipple clamps on her while her limbs were tied and her ass was in the air as a group of youma were 'disciplining' her.

"What's going on here?" Beryl asked the youma.

"We wanted to ensure she was the perfect slut servant, so we're showing her that pain is all the form of pleasure she needs." Responded one of the youma.

"And how's the training coming along?"

"Just watch." The youma walked over and hit Hotaru's ass with the whip, causing the scout to moan and shake as the queen saw a puddle of juices beneath her legs.

Another pinched the sailor's nipple, which caused Hotaru to writhe in her bindings as she moans.

"We'll have her ready as your personal maid by tomorrow Beryl-sama. Care try while you're here?"

"Hmm, that sounds fun." She grinned accepting the whip and walked over to the scout. Grinning, she raised it up and lashed at her left thigh. It hit and made Hotaru moan while arching her back in pleasure.

She noticed fluid running down Hotaru's leg and went to whip her ass now. The hit made Hotaru moan even louder and squirm for more.

"Keep up the good work. I gotta go." Beryl handed back the whip.

"Yes Beryl-sama." They see their queen head out the door.

'And now, one more.' Smirked the queen in her mind.

She headed to the room where Setsuna was and opened the door. Inside said scout was being fucked in all three holes while other youma stood by with their hard cocks ready and eager for a turn.

"Wow, why did no one tell me a show was going on here?" Beryl asked teasingly.

"Beryl-sama? Did you come to try out the cumdumpster?" Asked one youma.

"Not right now to be honest. Just checking up on things." She smirked as the youma pulled out of the scout and saw her holes overflowing with sperm with a few words printed all over her such as 'cum slut', 'free whore', and even a list of how many youma have fucked her.

"Wow, that's a lot in a short time." Commented the queen.

"Yeah she's very popular. Tell her cum dump."

"So….much…...sperm….." Moaned Setsuna.

"Feel free to make your mark anytime." One of the youmas said to their queen.

"I might try her out later." Beryl smiled as she headed out of the room. She heard the moans from each room and laughed. "Finally, the scouts are ours."

She look down to see her own hard cock between her legs, "Now that I checked up on them, I think it's time for some fun of myself on the scouts too."

"Would you care for me to offer my body?" Asked Queen Serenity walking over without any clothes.

Beryl looked at the other queen. "I was actually planning on having fun with your scouts…" she looked over Serenity's form. "But you'll do nicely."

Queen Serenity smiles. "Let's go to my room." She turned and lead the way while Beryl licked her lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Technically this is the end of the story, but people are free to send in sexy situations for the scouts now that they are corrupt and sluts. But if you have any situations in mind, try to include a youma. Anything else is good. Enjoy. 


End file.
